Quills and Keyholes
by Gnomeish
Summary: Ron needs help with his Potions assignment. Harry is still in Detention with Snape. Ron goes to collect him. Involves an extreme desk obession.


Author Comments: God it's so annoying to have to say "Oh none of this is mine! blah blah blah!" Characters are not mine, and I dont own the origional words, but of course the story idea and whatever are all mine. MINE HAHAHAHAAHAHAH OO

I think I quite enjoy this style of writing, where you start and end with basically the same sentence. I've written another but I'm not sure if I want to expand it into a chaptered story or not. Eh. Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------

He couldn't stop staring at the desk.

Anyone looking at his face could clearly register the morbid fascination as he kept his eyes on the left end of the worn mahogany.

Hermione slipped in beside him at their table, Harry on his left, both talking animatedly.

Ron continued to stare at the desk.

"Ron? Are you okay mate?" Harry asked, looking slightly concerned.

"I still think it was extremely irresponsible to leave your homework so late, Ronald Weasly!" Hermione Interjected.

"Well.. I meant to do it last night.. but.." Ron emitted weakly.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look a bit... pale." Asked Harry again.

Hermione quickly changed her additude from scolding to concerned. "Wait, and you hardly ate anything for breakfast!"

Ron continued looking at the desk. He noted how it was more worn in places, that there were chunks missing from it, and scratches over the wooden surface

"Ron? Ron hello?" Hermione waved a hand in front of Ron's face. "Why are you staring with morbid fascination at Snape's desk?"

"N-nothing... I'm not. I'm just staring into space."

_Oh god, it was that side. There. Right there._

"Ron?" Hermione was now snapping her fingers in front of Ron's face.

Ron shook his head, seeming to come out of a trance after casting one last horrified glance at the empty, worn, seemingly innocent lump of wood and metal.

_That desk. The same desk. The very same desk where..._

Best not think about **THAT** anymore.

A resounding thud as a door slammed violently against the wall announced the arrival of Professor Snape.

"Quiet" he snarled, glaring around at all of them. An unnecissary outburst, as most students fell silent even before the door slammed open.

"Dreamless Sleep potions. Notes only. Start now." He said viciously.

"And do be so KIND as to not make an utter mess of your potions, as usual." He said to the class, looking more towards the Gryffindors. "Madam Pomfrey is counting on a good supply of Dreamless Sleep by the end of the day."

"Git" Harry mumbled, as everyone began to pull out notes and gather potions. "Why can't he do his own work? S'not like he has anything else to do in his freetime."

"Ten points from Gryffindor. DO try and refrain from mumbling to yourself and looking like a bigger idiot than you are, Potter." Came the snarky, annoyed voice.

Ron looked up.

_Oh god. He's on the desk. The same end of the desk. Leaning on it_.

_Stop it!_

_Only he wasnt the one leaning against it when..._

_No, that had been..._

**...Flashback...**

"Where are you going this time of night, Ron?"

"It's only eight. And I'm just going to the library Hermione. Plus I thought I'd meet up with Harry when he got back from Snape's detention."

"Oh, okay then. I wish I could go with you but I've got to practise my practicals, and ..."

"Yeah, yeah, no magic in the library ... I'll see you later, 'mione."

"Later, Ron."

Ron waved briefly at the Fat Lady as he exited the Gryffindor common room.

_What's her real name anyways?_

Ron walked down the corridor, wondering how Harry was getting on with "that unsufferable Git, Snape."

"Seems to be giving him more detentions lately. Great greasy bat" Ron mumbled, heading towards the library.

**_43 minutes later_**

_Harry should be done with detention by now. Should I just go up to the dormitory? Go down to the dungeons?_

_Dungeons. Not like I've got anything else to do tonight. Maybe Harry can help me finish my potions essay?_

Ron made his way down to the dungeons, walking slowly and making sure to look out for Harry.

_Either the poor bugger's still in detention or he's in the common room. Oh well. Can't hurt to have a quick peek into Snape's office then the classroom._

Ron turned the knob to go into the Potion's Master's office.

_Hm. Nobody in here. Must have Harry scrubbing cauldrons again._

Ron approached the potions classroom.

His hands were inches from the door when he heard the nosies.

Frowning slightly, he put his ear next to the door.

_What the heck is that noise?_  
_  
Maybe Snape, the great greasy git, actually IS a vampire..._

_Maybe he was sucking the blood out of some unsuspecting first year?_

He'd heard rumors but..

Ron prodded the doorknob with his wand, making a keyhole.

_Just in case, maybe it would be better to not just burst in.._

Ron knelt down in front of the keyhole. It offered a small view of the classroom interrior, though just straight up the isles.

Ron squinted slightly.

_Wait... What the hell... is that?..._

"Mmmm... Severus..."

"Harry"

_Oh sweet Merlin! What the hell is going on! And right there on the desk! They should at least have the decency to take it some place not so splintery..._

_Wait a minute. Who gives a shite if the desk is splintery?  
_  
Ron looked in morbid fascination as long, elegant fingers grabbed a handful Harry's black robed arse and sqeezed.

_Merlin.I'm not seeing this. I know. I'm still in the library. I've fallen asleep. I'm having some sort of nightmare involving Snape and Harry buggering on top of Snape's desk._

In that case.

Ron stood up. His face a curious blank mask

_As soon as I get back up to the library I can wake up and be out of this nightmare. _

Yes

_That's it._

Ron walked dazedly back to the library, only, after sitting and waiting to wake up in his chair for eleven minutes, Neville abruptly asked him if he had an extra quill.

Right about then Ron realized he was not asleep

_Damn. And I didn't even finish my potions assignment._

**...End Flashback... **

"Mr. Weasley!"

Ron snapped back into the present.

"As incredibly fascinating as my choice in furniture is, may I remind you you are supposed to be brewing a rather difficult and precise potion? Ten points from Gryffindor!" And with that Snape turned swiftly around to hover approvingly around some of the Slytherin's cauldrons.

But Ron just couldn't stop staring at the desk.


End file.
